All Wrapped up in Pretty Ribbons
by mimithenumberon
Summary: It's Tony Stark's birth day and he has a huge party but being the man he is, he gets bored and slips out early only to find the best present yet all wrapped up in pretty ribbons on his bed. XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M X3 I hope you like and please leave a review! XD ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M**

**This takes place a few weeks after the Avengers episode. It's my first Tony/Loki fiction so here it is...Yep...Just had to write it. XD (probably the influence of Iron Man 3! If u haven't seen it THEN GET OFF UR LAPTOP AND RUN FOR THE NEAREST CINEMA! O3O)**

**I hope you guys like it and if u can, please please please leave a review. I'll appreciate it greatly! ENJOY! X3**

**Also, i do NOT own Avengers or any of the characters!**

_**All Wrapped up in Pretty Ribbons**_

'Oh hey Pepper. Remind me again, what day is it?' Stark scanned the huge crowd assembled at the base of his tower, the majority of them already inside the premises. Soft music played in the background but judging from the excited chatter of the guests it was only the prelude to something so much better.

'It's your birth day.' Pepper looked around her as well, though her eyes held a hint of apprehension. She was used to Tony's antics and if there was one thing she was absolutely certain of, was that he and alcohol always equaled disaster. And who had to clean it up? Well it certainly wasn't Tony Stark. But despite her skeptical thoughts a frugal smile ran across her lips.

'You are the smart one...no wait. That would be me.' With his usual charm, completely ignorant of Pepper's rolling eyes, Tony reached for a conveniently placed microphone. 'LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!' Blaring music shook the foundation of the building, drawing forth a chorus of cheers from the excited assembly.

'You do realize you have a very, V-E-R-Y, important meeting tomorrow morning, right?'

'I'm sorry, did you say _morning_?'

'Yes. Eight o'clock to be more precise.' Tony furrowed his brows in mock concentration.

'No...That's not gonna work for me. You'll have to reschedule.'

'No can't do. You already reschedule this meeting twice and as we both know: Three strikes and...'

'...I get a fourth.' Tony gave Pepper a wide grin before getting distracted by something in the crowd. She sighed but her smile was still there. Well at least she could honestly say she had a fun boss, and that was a bonus...It was too bad their relationship hadn't worked out. But then again she was intelligent enough to know it was a fun, short-term sort of relationship since Stark was not anywhere ready to commit.

'Happy birthday Tony Stark.' Pepper raised her Champagne glass to the general crowd, where she though Tony wandered off to, and drank to his health.

* * *

'Hey...Rhodey!' The soldier watched Stark, a little wobbly on his feet, nearing him with that stupidly happy sort of expression induced by excessive amounts of alcohol. Tony was never one for moderation...

'What do you want?' His tone was resigned. He knew Stark well enough to know when the other wanted a favor.

'Now why would you just assume I want something? Maybe I just want to say hello to my best pal.' Yep, the guy was definitely drunk. Though that did nothing to hinder his sarcasm, or his scorn, or his general behavior. If it did, Rodny would encourage the behavior and so would Potts...

'You want something and I'm not going to like it, am I?'

'Maybe you should drink some more Sargent Buzz-kill.'

'That's _Mr._ Sargent Buzz-kill to you.' A short burst of laughter from both members. Now Rhodey was certain. If Tony was willing to pretend _that_ joke was actually funny he was going to ask for something big. He became serious in the snap of a finger and fixed his best friend with his most intense, interrogatory stare. 'What do you want Tony?'

'You look like a goat when you do that. Do prisoners actually take you seriously?'

'This doesn't usually happen. And stop avoiding the subject. Tell me or I'll walk away and then you'll have to go to Potts.' Rhodey knew how to make Tony talk. At the mention of Pepper the inventor's complexion visibly paled.

'I need a distraction.' Rhodey waited a few seconds for something more and they just stared at each other, both quite serious at this stage. The other people continued to drink, dance and cheer around them. The party was in full swing and it was just before midnight, when it would officially be Tony Stark's birth day. Then the cake would be brought out, something "small" and "modest" no doubt, and the party would get even wilder.

'Why exactly do you need a distraction?...' The soldier knew the answer but he prayed to be wrong. Nope, he knew better than that.

'I'm going to slip out. I'm bored.' Tony smirked at the other's wide eyes. Shocking Rhodey was one of his most favorite things to do. And he was so damn good at it...He didn't even have to try! Just be his usual impulsive self.

'You-You're bored?! What!? How can you be bored?'

'I have to fire whoever put this together, it's just not doing it for me.'

'Tony, you're the one who "put it together".' Rhodey made mock quotation marks with his fingers. A short silence was his sole reward. Tony chose to bypass the comment by taking a swing of his scotch. Well at least nobody could question his taste in beverages!

'So like I was saying-'

'No! What you were saying was really stupid. You are not going to slip out-' He checked his watch. '-fifteen minutes to midnight. Pepper would have my head if I agreed to this.' Rhodey attempted to look stern but it only made Tony burst into another fit of laughter.

'Now you're just trying to make me laugh. Half man... half goat... stronger than both?' Rhodey nodded his head, used to Tony's humor, and took a deep gulp of his own brandy. He glanced down for a second at the amber liquid, appreciating the rich taste.

'Tony I won't be an accomplice to-' But when he raised his head there was nor hide nor hair of the other. Rhodey turned his head around in alarm but to no avail.

'God damn it Tony!'

* * *

Stark took the last swing from his now empty glass. Oh well, he'll just have to get a refill at his own personal bar. In all honesty, that was probably his best investment. Building a fully stacked bar right outside his bedroom...No wonder he was called a genius!

He could still hear the faint beat of the music downstairs. He wondered what Rhodey would do to provide the distraction. Maybe another 'training exercise'? He just had to chuckle at the memory of that day. Rhodey's face when he appeared on camera with that obvious lie...Priceless!

The elevator door finally slid open and he slipped out, surprisingly dignified considering he had enough scotch and brandy in him to drown a horse. He wanted to crash but first things first. Tony made his way to the steel tanked bar and reached for the nearest bottle. He didn't check the label, just let the red drink fill the glass. Some spilled when he accidentally went over the rim. He threw back a mouthful, grinning sheepishly at his resolve.

Happy with himself, Stark headed for the bedroom. Just the thought of his huge, king size, soft bed made his eyelids drop slightly...The only thing which would make this day any better would be a good lay. A tall, pale one with pitch black straight hair and piercingly emerald eyes. Tony drowned his shame at the buried desire in wine. Unfortunately the lowering of his inhibitions only brought that particular lusty image in sharper detail. The wide grin full of mischief and the grace of each movement, as if deliberately made to entice. To bewitch.

God he was one messed up guy. Tony was man enough to admit to himself that yes, he did find Loki attractive. He also admitted to himself that he did have the occasional, understatement, dream in which he did things to the god which mad him, the notorious filthy rich playboy, wake up in a cold sweat. But Loki was the enemy! He tried to destroy the world and killed dozens of people! How could he even entertain such thoughts about that sort of villain?!

Besides for all he knew Loki was locked up in some dungeon on whatever Thor said their home was called. Something with A...or was it W? It could have been any letter in between for all he cared. Point being, Loki was galaxies away from him and that's exactly as he liked it. Still, the thought of the god in some dark cell didn't bring so much joy to him. He thought victory would taste better but it was almost bitter...

Maybe he was crazy and seeing things that weren't there, but he could have sworn he saw some sort of plea in the green eyes back then when he came face to face with Loki right in the room where he was standing. Was he trying to justify the crimes of a deranged psycho or had there really been some silent cry for help in that mocking gaze... Weeks after the Avengers temporarily separated and he was still haunted by the ghost of that glance.

With a defeated sigh, Tony walked the few steps it took to reach his bedroom, resigning himself to the dreams he was sure to have after thinking about the god of lies and chaos. Yeah, he sure knew how to pick them...He pushed the door open and snapped his fingers. He never did like the idea of clapping for the lights to turn on. A snap was just so much cooler.

Instantly the room filled with light and Stark had to squint for a second, his eyes used to the dimness of the party downstairs. When his vision returned the glass slid from his loose fingers, sending shards of glass all over the floor and wine pooled around his feet like blood. He didn't notice, his entire frame was petrified. He blinked once, twice, three times, but the sight before him didn't alter. He just stood there for what seemed like hours, perfectly resembling the statue of himself he had erected in front of Stark Enterprise.

No matter how he looked at it, there, on his bed, was none other than Loki, half naked, wearing only a pair of tight black trousers, his hands pulled in front of him, still bound by the magic-whatever-manacles, his entire frame wrapped in loosely spiralling ribbons of gold and red, covering his eyes and mouth, a neat ribbon positioned at the intersection of neck and shoulder.

Tony's thoughts raced as he drank in the sight. Loki sat perfectly still, the only proof that he was a living creature being the steady raising and falling of his exposed chest and the occasional twitch of his toes. But the god must have heard him since he hadn't exactly been quiet in the other room, not to mention the dropped glass.

Stark swallowed loudly. Was this actually happening? There were many questions flying through him, important questions about Loki's possible escape, Thor's whereabouts, his own perilous situation, but they paled in comparison to his flaring lust. What the hell. He was never one for caution and being drunk didn't help one bit.

Throwing caution to the wind, as was his habit, Tony neared the bed, luckily stepping over the glass shards. His steps were just the tiniest bit hesitant but the closer he got the harder it became to breathe. When he reached the bed Loki turned his head towards him, bending it to one side to expose his pale neck in a very seductive manner. Tony could see the corners of his mouth lift in a grin even though it was still covered by the ribbons. He noted the metal gag was gone. Good.

Slowly he crawled over the other's frame, not meeting any opposition from Loki. He moved in between the trickster's spread legs, asserting his dominance. With surprisingly steady fingers, Stark reached forth and pulled at the bow, undoing the binds around the green eyes and Cheshire Cat grin. Loki's eyes were slightly dilated and he met Tony's brown ones with suffocating intensity.

Tony opened his mouth to voice one of the hundreds of questions buzzing inside his skull like deranged killer bees but Loki had other plans. In one fluent movement he leaned in and captured Tony's frozen lips in a passionate kiss. He rubbed his silver tongue against the other, slowly coaxing Tony out of his shell, and didn't try to overpower him when he took charge of the kiss. He allowed himself to be driven back in the headboards by the power of the now fired up human. When Stark tasted him for all his worth Loki moaned approvingly.

All the questions, worries and doubts were instantly forgotten and Tony bit on the trickster's lower lip with fervor. He felt Loki's fingers fumble with his buttons, his wish clear. He broke apart from the other man for long enough to push the expensive white shirt down his toned arms. The light of his Arc Reactor danced across Loki's marble skin making it look even more unnaturally beautiful.

Loki reached gingerly for his manufactured heart but Tony pushed his hands away, choosing instead to recapture his lips. He felt the taller body press against his and he suppressed a shiver at the other's temperature. Loki was colder than any man but he wasn't cold enough to cause harm. The heat mixed with the chill and Stark honestly expected to see rising mist form around them.

Stark traced Loki's angular jawline to his arched throat, letting his tongue taste the salty fresh skin. The cooler flesh was very soothing, like ice-cream on a hot summer day. Loki encouraged the other to go lower by tangling his hands impatiently in his short hair, letting his nails scrape ever so slightly against the scalp. Taking the hint, Tony moved along the shoulder, doing some scraping of his own along the way, leaving read lines with his canines. They stood out beautifully against the snowy canvas.

Tony knew how to dance the dance, courtesy of his many partners, and he easily picked up on Loki's growing frustration. To keep the peace Tony moved a hand to Loki's growing need, pressing harshly and electing a very satisfying gasp from the thin lips. Loki's cheeky grin was long gone, subdued by the wave of want washing over him. He hissed through clenched teeth when Stark began rubbing the prominent bulge under the material of his pants. He hated the teasing but he was powerless to oppose it.

Prolonging his teasing, Tony began kissing Loki's chest, smirking at the lewd moan when he licked taunting circles around a perky nipple. He could practically feel the trickster glaring daggers at his back and when he bucked his hips into his hand he decided to throw him a bone. With daft fingers he unbuckled Loki's belt and slipped his palm inside the material, surprised to find what was probably the only hot part of the Frost Giant.

Loki threw his head back in ecstasy when the hand began moving along his need, forcing him to moan louder with each pump. Stark paused in his teasing to see Loki's pleasured face. It wasn't a disappointment and he sped up his movements, pushed by the need to hear more and see more. The black strands were tousled and untidy, swaying with the motions of Loki's bucking hips. His mouth was open and his eyes were tightly shut. In order to hold on to something, Loki grasped the bed frame behind him with his cuffed hands.

A shudder and a body wide tensing of muscles were the only warnings Tony got before he felt the wetness coating his fingers. That was pretty fast and judging by Loki's ragged gasps Tony figured it's been a while...But he wasn't done. Oh no, not even close. He kissed Loki's mouth hard, the other responding immediately with eagerness, before he gripped the waist band of the trousers and tugged them down. Loki lifted his long legs, helping the procedure and he was finally naked before the human.

Stark ran his eyes over it all and he like it. Very much. When he reached Loki's face he noticed the grin was back, albeit a more content lazier version. Pine green eyes glanced at him from under long black eyelashes. There it was again. This time Tony was sure there was something more lurching under the surface of the seemingly frozen orbs. But it was gone as quickly as it came, a mare ray of sunlight swallowed by shadows. All that was left was lust and desire...

Tony crawled over Loki's placid body as if under a spell. He felt the god's limbs hug his waist and draw him in closer, close enough so their needs were rubbing against each other. Tony was still wearing his tailored suit pants but he was too far gone to remove them. Instead he settled for freeing his erection and thrusting forwards, causing some much-needed friction between the two organs.

Loki looked up at him with pleading eyes, speaking volumes without forming a single word. He brought his hands around Tony's neck, the thin chain falling across his back and chiming softly with the rhythmic melody of their bodies. Stark moved a hand to Loki's entrance and paused slightly. It was already wet and stretched. When he glanced back up at trickster he was met by a cocky crescent moon display of pearly teeth. It made him grin in his own turn, a little of his own mischievous character rising to the surface.

With one powerful roll of his hips he was all the way in, effectively wiping the smirk right off the god's lips. Loki tried to gasp and yell simultaneously and choked up, making a muffled noise of pleasure instead. He clawed at Tony's back in desperation, urging him to move faster. From the start Stark thrust in at a punishing pace, ramming into Loki with the intent to destroy. He found the magic spot from the start, again courtesy of his many partners, and aimed straight and true for that one spot with a precision which would have made even Barton jealous.

The room filled with loud noises of pleasure, most of them from Loki, and the chain across Tony's back rattled wildly. They even managed to shake the bed which was no easy feat considering the enormous size of it. Red and gold ribbons fluttered over the side of the bed, joining the previously discarded bed sheets and pillows.

Tony felt that tenseness running through Loki's body, this time much more noticeable, and knew he was near. The tight ring of muscles tightened around him and it was the last push he needed to go tumbling over the edge of the proverbial cliff. Unconsciously he dragged Loki right after him and they both drowned in the explosive orgasm. All the noises of before were replaced by harsh breathing and panting. Fresh perspiration cascaded down their frames like waterfalls and Tony's skin quickly prickled at the drop in temperature. Loki didn't seem to notice.

When he finally managed to regain his senses, Stark glanced at the other and was surprised to find him already asleep. Just as well since he was in no way ready for the serious questions he had to ask. There was always tomorrow and with that in mind Tony reached for the red sheets to cover both of them.

In the few minutes it took him to fall asleep, Tony let his eyes roam over Loki's sleeping face. It looked so peaceful and calm, fragile even. He never would have guessed this man was capable of being a mass murderer. Then again if someone looked at him they probably would have laughed at the idea of _him_ being Iron Man. Appearances sure could be deceiving...

* * *

Tony felt himself slowly leave the warm land of dreams. Damn...And he was just about to do something totally reckless without thinking of the consequences and get away with it. Alas all good things must come to an end and Tony groaned into the pillow. He kept his eyes stubbornly shut as if hoping that would somehow propel him right back in the middle of his interrupted fantasy.

Slowly thoughts and images began to surface which at first made no sense. Green eyes pleading silently for harsher treatment, long fingers running over his muscles, a melodic series of loud moans which could only be associated with...sex. Tony turned to stone. The memory of the previous night hit him like a moving train. That and a nasty hangover which made thinking virtually impossible. Wait...maybe it was all just a dream. Yeah...that seemed more plausible than Loki, his enemy, on his bed wrapped up in ribbons offering himself without a fuss.

The pain blooming all over his body, most noticeably around the waist region, screamed the opposite. Alright...so he had sex. It still could have been someone else and he just fantasized about them being Loki. It happened sometimes...especially when he was plenty drunk.

Almost shyly, running as much from the possible answer as from the already drumming headache, Stark moved his head from the pillow and glanced around him. Red and gold ribbons littered the floor. Oh no. He turned to look at the other side of the bed and came face to face with a very content looking Loki. The trickster watched him with a smirk dancing across his lips. He'd been watching Tony's reactions ever since he woke up.

'Good morning.' Tony kept it pretty cool, considering the circumstances, but his eyes did widen then squint immediately since it felt like Thor's hammer banging against his temple. His mouth felt parched and his tongue felt like sandpaper. This was the worst part about drinking...

'Hardly what I'd call good.' He decided to play along and figured that if Loki wanted him dead he already had plenty of opportunities. It didn't take a god to break a neck... However Loki's soft smirk was enough to send searing pain running down his spine. Maybe this was the god's idea of torture. Tony had to admit he didn't like it.

'Here. Have some.' Loki offered him a glass of crystalline liquid. Tony eyed it suspiciously. It looked like water but there was a fain green shine to it, only visible when the light hit it just right. Loki rolled his eyes. 'I didn't poison it.' Tony raised an eyebrow but accepted the glass anyway. As soon as the cool substance trailing down his throat he felt a thousand times better. He felt the pain shrink away and recede somewhere in a corner as if on time out.

'What was it?'

'A little something I devised for just such a situation. You'd be surprised how many times Thor overindulged in wine.' He spoke the god's name with suppressed anger.

'Speaking of, mind telling me what the hell happened last night?' Invigorated by the potion Tony was ready to hear some answers. Loki looked at him for a moment as if deciding the best way to explain himself before he smiled once more.

'Were you so drunk you don't remember? I'm hurt...' He knew that wasn't what Tony meant and he tilted his head to the side mockingly.

'Really? That would certainly brighten up my morning.' Two could play that game.

'How mean.' But Loki sighed and ran a hand through his untidy hair. The chains clinked softly. 'The Allfather passed his judgement on me. He exiled me from Asgard to Midgar so that I may live amongst the mortals I tried to destroy. For someone who lived so long he's not very imaginative.' Though he was making snide remarks, Loki's eyes were serious and drawn. Tony wasn't sure but he though he saw a hint of fear mixed in there as well.

'And what's to stop you from going crazy again?' Loki looked at him like he was an absolute idiot.

'Hello? Do you remember these?' He shook his hands in front of him to show the silver manacles. 'As long as I have those I'm effectively a mortal. I can't even teleport. It's very frustrating.' The way he looked down and his voice trailed to a whisper almost had Tony feeling sorry for him. Damn, the guy WAS good at manipulating!

'You know you do deserve them right?' He tried to glare at Loki but when the green eyes met his he lost the need to bite. Now that his mind was clear he could see much more clearly the depth of the emerald pools. There was fear and pain and wounds so deep they hid in the shadows. There was more to Loki than just being a villain...Of that he was certain.

'You don't know the whole story...' Loki whispered the words under his breath, probably not even having realized he voiced them out loud. Stark decided to leave it for now.

'So...how come you were here anyway?' If Loki couldn't use any magic how did he manage to get past his security?

'Thor owned me a favor. By the way, he's here to keep an eye on me.'

'Th-Thor?' Tony hadn't seen the blonde since Loki was taken away.

'Yes. And also you'll need to fix the ceiling...' Somehow that didn't surprise him all that much. No matter what happened Thor always managed to break something. Tony wondered if they even had door in Asgard since the concept seemed alien to the god of thunder and lightning.

'I'll get right on to that.' Stark stretched his hands behind his back, noting the way Loki's gaze roamed over his chest.

'Oh and...there's one more thing.' Loki smiled coyly, employing his master manipulation skills. Tony was automatically on the defense. He had a very bad feeling about this...

'What is it? Did Thor break something else?'

'No.' A short pause. 'Can I stay here?'

'What?!' Alright he hadn't expected that. Definitely hadn't expected that.

'Think about it. This will actually work much to your advantage. You can keep an eye on me and I can make myself useful to you...' Loki purred the last part and leaned in closer, his lips an inch from Tony's. What he said made insanely good sense...

'I think I need a little more persuading.' Loki smirked and closed the distance. Tony tasted snow and mint and ice. It was a very refreshing breakfast. He should talk this over with Fury and the Avengers. He should be cautious and prudent. He should remember that Loki was a psycho capable of killing with a smile on his face.

'Fine.' But he was Tony Stark and it was his Birth Day.

* * *

**Thank You for the read! XD I hope you like it and if u can, please leave a review.**

** And yes, for those of u wondering, Thor was in one of the other room the entire night. He knew of Loki and Tony's interest in each other so he expected something of the sorts to happen but he was still surprised at the amount of noise. XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
